


David Tennant x reader one-shots

by Penny_wise_girl03



Category: Broadchurch, David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, etc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Multi, Other, Smut, Tags will be added, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_wise_girl03/pseuds/Penny_wise_girl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally I managed to post some one shot. It's about David Tennant characters and David himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Tennant x reader one-shots

10th Doctor..

At first I thought I am just imaging things that not supposed to be happen. Sarah Jane is my best friend that's why I know the Doctor. But it doesn't matter now.... Let's start at the beginning. I moved to London because of the showing of my identity. And of course my job.... I knew about the weeping angel. I certainly not afraid of it because it cannot kill me. Suddenly I crashed into something...it was..a...box. A blueish colored police call box. No..fucking way!.. The Doctor.? Suddenly the door opened and a gilr showed herself in front of me.

"Hello!"

"Uhmm..hi. I am y\n...I am from Scotland. How did you come out of the box  
. Are you travelling with the Doctor?" I asked and she had a.confused expression on her face.

"I am Rose..and How did you know,...?"

"Sarah Jane is my best friend."

"She is pretty awesome with K-9."

"I love K-9."

"Pleasure to meet you. And wanna come in?" She asked and smiled at me.

"If it's allowed. I don't want to interrupt him in his work."

"Don't worry. You can't broke his concentration but don't add him pez. He hate pez."She giggled and spread the door wide. Ohh how I missed the TARDIS.. Memories..

"Hello my precious. How are you?" I asked and took my hand on the surface of the TARDIS. It hummed...

"Do you understand her?" Rose asked me in ave.

"Well... Not much but yes. Yes I am.... You don't want to know how old I am...you will freak out."

"What do you mean? You are quite beautiful. You are young."

"Don't allow to your eyes to trick you... I am 1000 years old. I am older that the Time Lord himself."

"Are you Galiffreyan?" She asked.

"No. I don't know...I know almost nothing. People messed with my brain. I forget everything.." I said in a sad tone and he hugged me.

"Don't worry I am sure the Doc will help you." She smiled and patted my forearm...

"Ohh... Did I miss something? Who are your friend here?" Suddenly a man started to approach me and Rose in a brown trench coat a tie and nerdy glasses.

"Hello Doctor. You changed when we previously met. "

"Can I ask who are you?"

"Work your brain Doctor."

"Ermm....now that you say I think I can figure it out."

"Ahamm. You a bad liar... You don't know who am I.. That's a Shame.. But you promised that you would never forget me."

"She is Sarah Jane's friend. Y\n...".

"Ohh..its just a nickname or I can say a fake name. My real name is unfortunately unknown..."

"I prefer y\n instead of your real name. I think its lovely." Said Rose and I smiled at her.

"Now I have to go.. Rose....Doctor...it was a pleasure." I said and left. After I went to the local museum. People said there was the Angel when the accident happened.. I want to figure it out. I can't allow it to it.

"Good afternoon Miss. Can I help you?" asked and employee in the Museum.

"Yes. I would like to talk to your boss."

"About the accident? I am sorry. You may leave Miss or I will have to call the guards." 

"Okay. I take my leave. Good afternoon." I said politely and left the museum. I knew my plan how to get in... I went behind the museum and spreader my wings and flew on the museum's top... I have to be careful people not to see me. And then I flew into it and landed on the floor and his my wings... And then I started to search for the boss.. I tried but failed. And then a harsh voice came through a door.. It was the boss. I approached the door and kicked it open.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the man.

"That us me who ask questions. Do tell me...where is the angel?" I asked and I tried to be angry....

"I don't know...I don't know about an angel.. I swear.." He stated to shake and sweat. I knew that he is lying. I can sense it.

"Okay..I will let you die in this very place and I will smile when I walking out of this hell's place."

"No please don't. Okay...its in the cellar of.the museum. We guards the angel and we try to make it move but it doesn't.."

"Of course not. It will.never speak to a human."

"But you are a human too...it will kill you after you blink or turn around."

"It can't kill me and now show me the way." I said an he obeyed. We went deep down and he finally let into a room. It was a mess and there were some corpse..

"No. It can't be happening... That monster... Just help.me...please."

"Since you ask so nicely." I said and started to approach the rooms back and there was another room where my friend was.

"There you are. Huhh...pathetic... How dare you kill all this people?" I asked but it didn't spoke but I know it understood it. I grabbed the handle of it but it was locked..

"We hid the keys...you will never find it..." He said in macking tone and I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed something in my pocket and turned it to the door.

"What is that?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver. Watch it." I said and it glowed in a blueish green colour and the door was opened. I grabbed the handle.

"Hear my words.. Never..I shuffle never open this door..and don't even blink. Blink and you're dead." I said and opened the door and went in the room. It has silver walls and in the corner was the Angel...

"Ashamed....how could you survive this Kugren?" Suddenly the Angel spinnrd in a low pace and it opened it's eyes. "Remember? I am immune.. And now tell me. Why are you here.."

"That's not of your business. That pathetic humans don't earn the life."

"But you....?"

"I am immortal. I can't die. But these little humans can. They cant stand not to blink...ahahaaa.."

"But you can't kill me. Look I blinked and I am not dead... You don't wonder how is it possible?

"You..Gallifreyans always surprise me. Who are you?

"The Doctor..."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor and now my dear weeping Angel. I'll destroy you.." I said and almost picked up my sonic screwdriver when the door suddenly opened and the boss came in. The angel growled at me and flew out of the room.

"See you soon Doctor. I hope you will die in hell." Growled the Angel and flew away...

"What does it ment by doctor? I didn't even here..!" I heard the Doctor's voice from the door. Oh noo...

"I don't know. Hello Rose. Doctor. How are you?" I asked and tried to calm myself....

"Hello you too.. We're fine. Why are you here?" Asked Rose.

"I just visited the identity there and now Mr.break the rules set it free. It will kill innocent people."

"Don't worry the Doctor will handle that. I know."

"Yes..and he will die.."

"Did you blink when you were with the Angel?" Asked the Doctor.

"No...it would kill me. Better not blink." I lied and laughed. 

"But I saw you...you blinked..I..saw it.."

"What are you talking about? I think you hit your head and injured yourself." I tried to be confident but I failed... But they didn't recognized.

*some time later*

We were in front of the Angel Castle and on the top was the weeping angel... Og no.. The people there didn't recognize the danger.

"What we gonna do now.?" Asked Rose

"Go... And rescue the people from here. I will handle it."

"But.....no buts. Just go." I interrupted Rose and when I didn't see them I spread my wings and fly to the weeping angel.

"How can you fly?"

"Easily. I don't know why but I am flying."

"Ohh I see. You are the little Gallifreyan who killed almost all of us....I am gonna take revenge and that means I am gonna destroy your precious Doctor...hahaa...." The Angel said and tried to get away but I grabbed its arm and picked up my sonic screwdriver and pointed at its face. It exploded and the remains was on the floor.

"Doctor!" I heard Rose's shout and I immediately started to search for them. And finally I saw them. The two of them were chained to the wall. I flew to the ground.. I his my sonic screwdriver into my pocket and walked to them.

"Ohh...y\n.. Thankfully.. Help us out from them." Said Rose and I tried to..but I couldn't make it without my sonic screwdriver.... Suddenly we were caught in some Angel's eye. They were here in front of us.

"Don't blink..." I whispered to them and I turned around to face with them.

"Where is our leader?" Asked one angel to the others.

"I killed it...."

"How dare you!" One of them said and tried to fight with me but I punched it on it's face and it flew to the wall....crash on it.

"Who are you?" Asked one of them. "Why didn't you die when you are blinking?"

"I don't know...."

"Don't lie to us you pathetic little human." I have plto laugh.

"Why laughing?" One of the growled.

"Because I am no human..."

"What?"

"You heard right... I don't know who I am and where did I come from but I know one thing.... Don't mess with me." I said and I picked out my sonic screwdriver and killed them all.. Rose and the Doctor didn't see it. Thankfully... When it was over the Doctor freed themselves.

"How did you do that?" Asked Rose in ave.

"Yes I want to know too." Said the Doctor in his Scottish accent that made.my heart beat faster..

"I used magic. But it's my secret." I giggled. "It was a pleasure Rose.. Doctor.. I hope we will see each other." I said and I wanted to walk off but the Doctor grabbed my hands. I looked at him and I was thinking that I caught red-handed...

"Why don't you come with us?"

"It's a brilliant idea Doctor.. Come with us.." Said Rose

"No..I thing I had enough adventures.. I have to refuse.." I said and the Doctor let me go. 

"Okey... Take care y\n." Said Rose and hugged me tightly. I started to cry and she too.. I withdraw from her and giggle a bit.

"It was an honour Doctor.. I hope you will save the universe." I said and hugged him too... But that was intensiver than Rose's hug.

"Doctor you gonna squeeze me." I laughed lightly

"I know who you are.. I remember you.. I remember that you said to me that you love me......."he whispered in my ear and I started to cry..

"I will wait in the TARDIS." I heard Rose's voice and a door closening. I withdraw from the Doctor and wiped my eyes.

"Don't bring up the memories Doctor... I don't want to suffer again."

"You were suffer because of me? I am so sorry my darling..can I do something for you?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Kiss me...please Doctor..just kiss me." I cried out and suddenly he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me hard and passionately.. I have to moan into his mouth. It was so good.. We after the kiss connected our forehead and looked each others eyes. 

"I love your eyes Doctor.  
.." He just chuckled and gave me a kiss again.

"And I love you.. I have to go.." He said and kissed my lips again. And he started to jog to he TARDIS.

"When I gonna see you again?"

"When its the time my dear y\n. Until then Allons-y! He said and closed the door. The TARDIS started to disappear and I just stood there... When the TARDIS disappeared I saw a box on it's place. It was a velvet little box... I opened it and I was so happy. It was a ring. A beautiful a beautiful TARDIS blue stone on it. I smiled and got it on my finger. I saw a note in the box and I opened it.

*My dearest y\n. I didn't know what I missed when I left you. And then when I saw you the memories came back and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. You need to know that I changed so much. I regenerated so many times but I never know that I will find my love. This ring will remember you there is somebody who loves you and always come back to you. I love you my Dear. 

Forever yours,  
The Doctor*


End file.
